


Kiss Me

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Caring Oliver, F/M, Felicity's fate, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing Felicity, One Shot, Random & Short, Season/Series 04, spoilers for 4x10, sweet oliver, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot based on the spoilers for 4x10 and beyond. What I'd like to see happen between Oliver and Felicity as she adapts to her knew life situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

**Kiss Me**

 

Felicity sat before the sharp, crisp blaze of the fireplace. Her face was cast in a beautiful contrast of shadow and light as the flames from the fire appeared to lap against her pale moon kissed skin. Oliver leaned against the counter behind her with a glass of red wine balanced in his hand. Dinner had been quiet for a change the sounds of her mother fluttering about the kitchen were absent this evening. For once it was just them, him and her, Oliver and Felicity and he’d never felt more alone. She’d picked at her food barely touching the chicken that for once wasn’t burned. If she spoke it was to ask for the pepper or for another glass of water. The light that he’d loved so much, the light that had made him possible was dimming before him as she slowly faded away. 

Oliver stepped forward making small hesitant strides until he was standing directly behind her form. He longed to touch her, to just feel her smooth skin against his would be a gift from above but she’d forbidden it. She’d forbidden quite a few things since she’d woken up in the hospital. Oliver’s heart seized at the painful memory. 

_“No Oliver we can’t be what we were before, we’ll never be what we were before.” Felicity’s voice fell, she eyed the chair beside her with more than disdain. Oliver reached out to cup her cheek but she simply brushed him away her face tilted downward to avoid his simple touch. “Oliver don’t, don’t make this harder than it already is.”  
_

_Oliver’s hand fell limply onto the thin white blanket as she lifted her head up once more her eyes filled with tears, her hand coming up to keep the fallen ones at bay. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s easier this way.” Felicity’s voice sparked a fire of anger in Oliver’s core._

_“No you’re making it this way, you’re pushing me away because you’re afraid, you’re doing this because for once I have to the strong one and you don’t.” Oliver stood as Felicity looked up, his gaze was a stark contrast of fire in comparison to her ice.  
_

_“That’s not true.” She sniped and Oliver retorted.  
_

_“Yes it is. You’re afraid you’ll hold me back, or that you wont’ be enough for me, hell you’re afraid I’ll take that damn ring back but you couldn’t be more wrong.” His voice was tinged with anger, his hands ran down over his face as he sighed “What will it take for you to realize I don’t want or need anybody else? I only want you.”  
_

_“Well you can’t have me not any longer, not while I’m confined to that.” Felicity spoke angrily as she eyed the source of her pain. “You can’t, we can’t be what we were given my new circumstances, Oliver we…”  
_

_“You’re more than just sex Felicity, if that’s what I wanted from you I would have slept with you after we took down the Dodger.” Oliver shouted back his temper was flaring with each nonsensical word she uttered. “Being paralyzed doesn’t mean we can’t be together it just means we have to be more creative, it just means we have to adjust that’s all.” He said his nerves were on their last frayed edges.  
_

_She shot back harshly with “Sex wasn’t my point but of course you’d assume that.”_

_“Then what was Felicity? You keep giving me half answers with no follow through. I can’t be what you need if you won’t give me a damn clue.” He shot back just as hard the anger fueling the fire in his voice as she leaned forward. Oliver stepped closer as the rage between them built this was the woman he’d fallen for, this was the fire that he’d been ensnared by on that very first day.  
_

_“A clue you want a clue?” Her eyes lit up with passion and rage as she spoke and Oliver felt himself falling even harder for the still unbroken woman before him. “You want to be what I need Oliver?” Felicity’s voice raised as her eyes darkened.  
_

_Oliver growled out a low almost primal “Yes” his hands were braced at the end of her bed, his knuckles were white from the pressure._

_Her voice lowered as she choked out “Then let me decide what that is before you tell me what I’m thinking and feeling. Let me tell you that sex while an issue is not the problem. Let me tell you that you didn’t propose because we came home, let me tell you that I’m lost and and I need an anchor, let me lean on you when I cry, and let me scream at you when I’m angry.” Her words became lost as her once silent sobs began to rack her small quivering body._

_“Felicity”  
_

_She glanced down now as her hands came to her face her sobs grew stronger as she let her emotions unravel. “Just love me enough to stay okay?”_

_Oliver nodded silently before he whispered a small “Okay.”_

Felicity let out a small cough and then small sneeze which snapped Oliver out of his morbid dream. He glanced down to see she tilted her head back and was now openly staring at him. He smiled moving to stand beside her before lowering the half consumed glass of wine. “Want a sip?” 

She eyed the red contents of the long stemmed glass before licking her lips in delight. “You think it’s okay?” She replied as Oliver leaned down his free hand braced on the chairs edge while the other pushed the glass towards her greedy hold. 

“I think one sip is alright, you finished the medications a few days ago right?” Felicity nodded as Oliver smiled. “Then yes baby one sip won’t hurt you.” She brought the edge of the glass to her lips slowly inhaling the wines rich bouquet as her eyes slid shut. “Honey what are you doing?” Oliver asked knowing full well what the answer would be, but asked anyways just to hear the sound of her voice when she wasn’t in a brief moment of misery. 

“Savoring.” She replied lightly. “Just taking joy from a simple almost forgotten pleasure.” She grinned before tipping the glass back and letting the sweet but sharp taste of the wine engulf her senses. She swallowed slowly allowing for every last drop to be felt and savored before handing the glass back. Oliver just crouched there beside her smiling with envy at how lucky that glass was to have touched her perfect pink lips. He chuckled when she opened her eyes, her smile grew wider as she glanced down towards his face. 

“What?” She sounded happy for once and Oliver was hesitant to end it. 

He leaned forward until he could smell the sweet tang of the wine on her breath, his nose brushed slowly against her own before he began to pull away. Oliver sighed when he replied “I was just jealous of a wine glass that’s all.” He chuckled once more as he began to pull away. He was almost up when she made a tentative move. “Oliver wait…” He paused her voice was small as her hand inched forward to wrap around his own. 

He entwined their fingers smiling as he said “What it is Felicity? Do you need something? Water? Blanket? Help with ummm other needs?” He ran through the list of her usual requests as she simply glared. 

“I hold your hand for the first time in weeks and that is your response?” Felicity’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she yanked down on his thumb. He winced in pain as she said “Oh stop that doesn’t hurt and you know it.” He smirked replying “No not as much as other things that’s true.” 

She sighed “It’s going to take time Oliver but we’ll get there I promise.” Oliver leaned closer his form once more crouched as he pressed his forehead to her’s. 

“I love you…” Oliver whispered before kissing her cheek. He added “I miss you Felicity…” as a afterthought when he felt her hand leave his own. Her arms were coming up to wrap around his neck before she replied “I love you, I love you, and I miss you.” Felicity pulled back slightly her eyes wet once more from unshed tears. Oliver brought his free hand up to wipe them away as he said “Felicity please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to push…” His words died on a whisper before she spoke. 

“Kiss me.” Oliver pulled back when she repeated with a slight nod “Kiss me Oliver, I want you to kiss me.” 

Oliver was taken aback she’s avoided almost all contact for weeks even when he had to hold her she kept a barrier between them. “Are you sure?” He practically moaned with anticipation as his lips edged closer to her own. He saw her tongue dart out as did his own. He placed the almost empty glass on the floor so he could cup her face gently as he pulled her lips to his. 

With mere inches between them she sighed “Kiss me.” 

His lips were a fraction of a millimeter from her own when he whispered “Okay”

It was a soft, light, chaste kiss just lips pressing against lips as he tiled her head to avoid his nose. She giggled into his mouth as her tongue traced along the top of his upper lip. She moaned and slightly groaned when Oliver did the same. Her fingers became ensnared in his hair while his thumbs rubbed tiny circles into her flushed skin. He memorized how good she felt, and how smooth her pale skin was when compared to his own rough calloused hands. He pulled back only to have her pull him closer, she placed small feather light kisses to his lips as she lightly scratched at his scalp. He growled against her touch as she leaned closer the chairs armrest began to dig into his stomach as he adjusted to bring them closer. She giggled before speaking against his cheek “Makes it difficult doesn’t it?” 

He chuckled “Yes you wanna make it easier for me?” 

He felt her smile grow as she kissed the corner of his mouth. “What do you have in mind?” She asked as Oliver moved upward his face pulling away slightly as he adjusted to pick her up. 

“I was thinking a bed.” He grunted lightly as he brought her body up to his own. 

Felicity smiled before replying “We’ll take it slow?” 

“Yes baby, I just want to hold you that’s all.” Oliver said with a small tilt of his head. 

Felicity grinned allowing him to bring her closer. Her one hand was splayed over his chest while the other toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Her head rested upon his chest as she said “I missed you Oliver, I’ve missed this, I’ve missed us.” 

Kissing her head gently he replied “Me too Felicity me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it let me know! 
> 
> Say hi to me on Tumblr @laurabelle2930 and yes I would take a prompt if you felt so inclined to ask for one! xoxo


End file.
